


First, last and always

by captainhurricane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so aou was a damn mess, everything's a mess and Nat deserves better.</p></blockquote>





	First, last and always

Natasha has emerged victorious from numerous wounds and situations, risen from the ashes with a new name, a new face, has wielded her weapons with skill for years. Yet. In the end, only one remains. One identity, one name. The spy, the Avenger, the defector. Natasha. 

She writes it on papers, in her enemies’ bodies, into the lips of her loved ones. It’s whispered in the electricity of the widow’s sting and in the laughter of her comrades; those who were and those who are. The brave, the fearless, the loyal and her, red hair curling against her cheeks and a smile growing crooked. She doesn’t feel the weight of all of her years on her shoulders and no longer dwells on the past. What’s happened, has happened. 

The world has taken a turn for the worst (and for the better) for countless times, aliens have invaded Manhattan, robotic voice echoes around the walls. Yet in the end, she stands victorious. This strong heart, this woman of double and triple lives who has loved and will love with all the fire of her unwavering heart. 

You know where to find me, she has told those men in high places, has smiled for the camera and known they will debate about her allegiances for days to come. She knows where her loyalties lie these days and it’s nobody else’s business. She finds herself again and again, creates herself anew but always reminds herself to remain Natasha, the protector of this Earth, superhero and never again the enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> so aou was a damn mess, everything's a mess and Nat deserves better.


End file.
